


Nameless

by autumnlynn



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlynn/pseuds/autumnlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Andy face something that they thought they were done with. A slightly different take on this type of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the two lovely ladies who read through this for me. I claim all mistakes as my own.

Sharon shifted uncomfortably in the waiting room. The TV mounted to the wall droned on with pharmaceutical advertisements and preventative health care tips over and over again. The doctor was running twenty minutes behind and she could feel herself falling asleep. When hadn't she been tired lately? The cases were slow for once and while she was catching up on an abundance of paperwork, she thought she had been getting plenty of sleep. It had been a combination of receiving an AARP advertisement in the mail along with Andy joking she could sense the weather change when her back started hurting that had prompted her to make a long overdue doctor's appointment.

 “Sharon?” She heard her name called and looked up at the nurse standing in the doorway, clipboard in hand. Sharon stood up and grabbed her handbag, following the nurse back through the door. “Let’s get your weight first” the nurse said, leading her over to the scale. Sharon dropped her handbag beside it, regretting wearing so many layers. The number was one she could have done without seeing and stepped off the scale as soon as the nurse gave her the go ahead.

 The nurse lead her back into one of the exam rooms and shut the door. “You can go ahead and sit in the chair over there” she said as she opened up a laptop containing Sharon’s medical records. Sharon briefly wondered how HIPAA compliant the whole thing was as the nurse began her routine list of questions. _Why are you here? How have you been feeling? Are you on any medications?_ Sharon tried to not let her annoyance show. She hated the questions. No sooner would the nurse walk out and the doctor walk in and she’d have to repeat her answers all over again.

 She rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm as the nurse took her blood pressure. “A bit high, but nothing too bad. Just watch your salt intake” said the nurse as she took off the cuff and turned to key the numbers into the computer. Sharon watched her as she pulled open a drawer from the exam table and took out a gown. “If you want to take off everything except your underwear and put this on” she said, gesturing to the gown. “The doctor will be in with you shortly”.

 Sharon stood from her chair as the exam room door closed with a click. Stepping out of her heels, she pushed them under the chair, not quite letting her feet fully settle into the cold tile floor. As sterile as the room smelled, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to what types of fluids may have been dropped on the floor at one point or another. She shrugged out of her blazer and draped it over one of the arms of the chair. After she had taken off her skirt, blouse, and bra she walked over to the exam table and picked up the medical gown that had been left for her. Sharon put her arms through the oversized sleeves, pulling it snug behind her as her hands fell over her abdomen. She had felt so bloated lately and wondered if Andy had noticed.

 Three sharp knocks echoed in the exam room before the door opened and Sharon’s doctor walked in, laptop in hand. “How are you doing today?” asked the doctor.

 “I’ve been better” Sharon answered honestly.

 Her doctor started in on the list of questions that Sharon had already answered. _Why are you here? How have you been feeling? Are you on any medications?_ Sharon repeated the answers that she had given the nurse only a few minutes before while staring at her hands. “When was your last menstrual cycle?” The last question made her look up.

 “I'm not sure”, Sharon responded. “I have had some spotting recently though.”

 The doctor typed something into the computer. “It could be the beginning of menopause, as you are in your late forties“ she said, briefly glancing up from her notes, “but I’d like to get a urine sample from you just to make sure nothing else is going on. Before I have you do that”, the doctor continued. “I would like to do a physical since you haven’t been in for a while.“ Sharon silently cursed every takeout meal she had and promised herself that she would start using her condo’s gym more often as the doctor performed her exam. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor told her there was no overt cause for concern and Sharon sat up, audibly sighing in the process.

 “Ok, Sharon” the doctor said. “You can get dressed now. The bathroom is down the hall, last door on the right. I’ll be back once we get the results.”

 Sharon nodded and took the plastic wrapped cup from the doctor. Scooching off the table, she left the room after getting dressed again and walked down the hall into the bathroom. After carefully placing the specimen cup into the metal cabinet and washing her hands she returned to the exam room.

 She quickly put the phone back in her purse when she heard the door open. The doctor walked back in carrying papers which she sat on the counter. “Well, we got your results back.”  
  
“And?” asked Sharon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She couldn’t really remember the drive home. She could feel every beat of her heart and it felt like she was suffocating on her own breath The tips of her fingers felt numb as she pressed the elevator button for her floor. Upon entering her apartment Sharon dropped her purse and keys on the table near the door and sat down on the couch. This was not what she had expected and definitely not what she wanted.

Sharon stared off into space, nearly jumping out of her skin as she heard keys turn the lock on the door. _Please do not be Rusty or Andy._ Sharon pressed her lips between her teeth. _I wouldn’t mind be robbed right now._

 “Hey babe,” Andy said with a grin as he walked over to the couch and gave her a kiss. “Did you tell the doctor the forecast for the rest of the month?” he asked, continuing his terrible joke from earlier.

 Sharon rolled her eyes and said nothing. She watched him walk into the kitchen and open up the refrigerator. Her heart was pounding harder than it had been before and she felt like it was going to jump into her throat at any moment. _So what did they tell you?_ Sharon heard him ask but she couldn’t bring herself to respond.

 Andy walked back into the living room with a glass of juice and saw her sitting on the couch still. She reminded him of the countless families they had to tell something terrible had happened. He sat down and squeezed her hand, “Sharon, whatever it is just tell me.”

 “I...um...” She couldn’t say the words. Letting go of his hand she stood from the couch and took the test results from her purse. Walking back to the couch she thrust them into his hand and watched his brow furrow as he read down the page.

 “Are you sure these are your test results?” he finally asked.

 Sharon nodded in response. “Yes,” she whispered.

 “I just...” he swallowed before continuing “This wasn’t what I was expecting.”

 “Neither was I.”

 “What are we going to do?”

  _We._ A word she would never had heard from Jack. No, it would have been _her_ problem. What was _she_ going to do about it. “I don’t know” she sighed sitting back down on the couch. The minutes ticked by with a heavy silence between them.

 “It’ll be ok.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since she had been to the doctor. They had talked somewhat, but it was mostly a shell shocked repetition of ‘I don’t know’ and ‘we’ll figure it out’. There wasn’t the excitement mixed with trepidation she had when she found out she was pregnant the first two times. This time it was dread. Scientifically she knew it was a growing clump of cells; but, Catholicism told her otherwise. _God will not give you more than you can handle_. It was a phrase her mother often repeated. But God wasn’t going to be the one getting up in the middle of the night for feedings and diaper changes. They had danced around the topic of abortion until finally she told him she couldn’t do it. He said he understood but she wasn’t sure he did. Sharon felt like she was chaining him to something that neither of them really wanted.

Andy had gone to an AA meeting after work and she felt guilty. It wasn’t her fault that he had issues with alcohol, nor was it her alone who had gotten her pregnant; however, she felt responsible for him needing to go just the same. She tried to distract herself with Netflix and pizza. As always, she seemed to be very good at adding things to her Netflix queue but never getting around to actually watching anything. Movies, TV shows, and stand-up comedies flew past on the screen as she continued scrolling mindlessly through different categories.

Her mind drifted back to the first time he asked her out to Serve. _People say it’s one of the most romantic places in Los Angeles_ he had told her and while she had tentatively agreed she had panicked internally. _Romantic?_ She hadn’t been on a date with anyone since Jack and the chance of anything romantic had evaporated far before their ten plus year separation. She had, of course, had a few very discreet one night stands but left them at that. But the possibility of something more...

Being his ‘friend’ at his daughter’s wedding had been easy enough. They had started getting along better since she took over Major Crimes and she found herself wanting to smack him with his FID jacket less and less. Years of workplace cocktail hours and dinner parties had given her the confidence to talk to people she didn’t know and make polite, yet borderline mind-numbing, conversation. From what she knew of his family situation, Andy wasn’t exactly popular amongst most of his relatives; nevertheless, they had seem friendly and admittedly she had enjoyed herself and had started to let her guard down.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It wasn’t until she had gone to the bathroom that she began to rebuild the proverbial wall around her. She pulled her dress up around her waist and slid her panties down below her knees. Sitting on the toilet, Sharon quickly checked her text messages. She smirked as she sent a text back to Gavin telling him that yes it was going well and no, no one had complimented the shoes he bought her to wear. Tossing her phone back into her handbag she stood and readjusted her clothing. She was about to exit the stall when she heard two women talking. “So that Andrew of yours seems to have gotten his life together” said a woman. “Mmmh” another woman responded, “seems to be that way. At least he managed to show up to his daughter’s wedding”. “And sober!” the first woman said as they both laughed. “Did you see that woman he brought with him?” asked the first. “Oh, I did”, the second woman said “someone his own age for once.” The sound of running water and crinkling paper towels filled the room until the door creaked shut.

Sharon swallowed hard as she exited the stall and began washing her hands. _Of course agreed to me coming along to make himself look better. I’m sure he could have picked up some girl and brought her but of course I’m ‘close to his age’. Not a friend, just a prop._ She looked in the mirror, the crows feet ever so apparent on her face. She regretted not wearing her glasses.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The sound of her cell phone text alert going off brought her back to the present. The present where she was his ‘close to his age’,not feeling at all romantic, and unfortunately pregnant girlfriend.

_“Hey babe. Just got done with the meeting. You need anything?”_

She was tempted to tell him she needed a Delorean so she could go back in time and prevent this from happening. Sharon recalled when she first made that reference to Rusty and remembered how shocked she had been he had never seen Back to the Future. So many things he had missed out on in life because he didn’t have a dad who was around and a mom who wasn’t interested in being his mother.

 _“I’m good”_ she texted back as she bit her lower lip, _“you coming over tonight?”_

Andy hadn’t been there for his own kids. He focused his interests on work and the bottle, and while the drinking had stopped she couldn’t force him to be a father. _Maybe he would this time_ , she thought as she let her hand rest on her stomach. Or maybe he would just work more. Request a department transfer or even apply for retirement.

 _“Yeah I’ll be there”_ his response read. _At least for now_ , she thought with disdain.

Sharon still wasn’t sure of what she wanted either. She knew what she was supposed to want. She was supposed to be looking forward to the ultrasounds, the buying of clothes, and decorating a nursery. Telling their family and friends and maybe indulging a little more in the ice cream than she should. Instead, she was nervous and scared. There were the health risks but what would her friends and family think? She was closer to be preparing to be a grandma than a mother again. Preparing to enjoy her retirement and maybe traveling. Certainly not starting over again with raising a child.

She wondered if this is how Sharon Beck may have felt. Not happy she was pregnant but not really sure what to do about it. The last thing she wanted was her child to know that it’s parents were thrilled with its presence. Even if they did everything that a parent should do, he or she would probably pick up on it. Children were not stupid. Rusty certainly knew how his biological mother felt about him and the last thing she wanted was to turn into Sharon Beck.

At this point, she could only trust Andy. Trust him when he said “It’ll be ok” and she hoped to God he meant it.

 


End file.
